


I'm Sorry...

by BowTheRaven



Series: Shovel Knight Stories [3]
Category: Shovel Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTheRaven/pseuds/BowTheRaven
Summary: In which, King Knight realizes the errors of his ways, will his mother forgive him?
Series: Shovel Knight Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599091
Kudos: 19





	I'm Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: If you haven't completed King of Cards, don't read this story!
> 
> NOTICE: If you haven't read my first story, Shovel Knight: Another World, I recommend you read it first. There are some moments referenced and a character from that story, in this story. This story is not a sequel, but a spin-off.
> 
> Hey guys, welcome to my second to last short story, before my next big project! I'll give you some details, at the end of my last short story. So, stay tuned for that, and see you at the end notes!

Tomorrow was the day, the day he was free from servitude. Of course people thought working for the king would make him realize the errors of his ways… it didn't. But it took something else, something painful, someone he should’ve considered, as he doomed his followers, no, friends to fall…

_It was a break day, as King Pridemoor was in a meeting that lasted most of the day, and he wouldn’t let King touch anything without his supervision. And King took this opportunity to get outside the castle and visit someone he dearly missed. So, he made his way out, and as soon as he set foot in the village, people gave him glares and whispered behind his back._

_“Faker.”_

_“Filthy traitor…”_

_“Deserved the guillotine…”_

_It took a lot of restraint for King Knight to not confront those peasants, he had an image to keep up and show that those words didn't affect him. Finally, he entered and crossed the plains, until he came across a house. He smiled and walked over to the door, knocking on it twice. He then heard a voice that made his heart flutter with joy._

_“Coming!”_

_The door opened to reveal an old, but beautiful woman, King Knight’s mother. Once she saw who her guest was, her demeanor changed. “Oh…_ **_King_ ** _.” The way she said his name confused him, but he shook it off. “Hello mother! I’ve came to visit you!” He anticipated a hug, so he opened up his arms. But the hug never came, instead he was met with an angry expression and crossed arms. “I see you ran away from your duties.” “What?” Now King was truly confused. Wasn't his mom happy to see him after a long while? Where was his hug? “But I have the day off.” “Oh please, all you ever do is lie!” King felt his heart crack a little bit. Why was his mother acting like this? Did he do something wrong? He mustered up his courage and asked, “Mother, whatever did I do wrong!?” She stared at him in angered disbelief, and shouted, “How could you forget?! That night on the tower! The day you betrayed your friends, the king and me?!” Wait, friends? Did she mean the peasants who gave him their airship, they who encouraged him through his journey, who wrote songs about him, who painted a giant picture of him, who supplied him with weapons and armor, who followed his every order…_

_Then and there, King realized, he was already a king before he usurped the throne. He had people who cared for him more than the Enchantress did, more than the rest of the Order of No Quarter did. And he threw it away. He threw his followers, no, friends away! And most importantly, his mother’s trust…_

_Suddenly the weight of his sins rested on his heart, he was sorry for everything he did wrong. He had to apologize, to everyone, starting with his mom…_

_“Mom, I-”_

_“Silence!”_

_King flinched, spooked by her sudden outburst, but she continued, “ You will listen to me for once! All my life I've been cleaning up your messes! You destroy everything you touch, and you don’t even care!” She added more fuel to the fire. “You are such a fool, to believe you are a king! True kings care for their people, not the other way around! The people scorn me for raising a monster! Sometimes, I wish you were never my son at all!" She ended her rant on a hysterical note, not thinking clearly. But King didn’t know that. He thought every word was true. He stood there in broken silence. He couldn’t stand to show her weakness, he had to leave. “I… have to go back…” He forced out, avoiding eye contact. “Good. Get back to work.” King’s mother said before she slammed the door shut, without saying goodbye. Without thinking or watching where he was going he darted back to the castle, bumping into a few people, but he couldn't care to apologize, they would never forgive him anyway. Finally, he made it into the king’s guest room (King Knight’s room, for the time being,) and plopped down and buried his face into the pillow and cried his heart out, knowing his only family doesn't love him anymore…_

King sighed as the memory replayed in his mind, he spaced out as the king gave him a long speech about how proud he was that King put more effort into his work in the past few weeks or something along the lines like that. “So, King Knight, my boy…” Upon hearing his name, he snapped out of his daydreaming. “I’m proud to announce you free from servitude.” King Pridemoor declared, smiling brightly. King muttered a “Thank you”, sadness laced in his voice, the king noticed this and became concerned. “Are you alright lad?” King’s mind scrambled to make an excuse. “Ah, I’m just tried, sir” “Oh, alright then, do say hello to your mother for me!” The king waved goodbye, as King headed out of the castle. Once outside, King saw someone familiar, the person who rescued him from the clutches from her own family. Scout was talking to a group of villagers, or more accurately, they were praising her for saving their shoveled hero. Scout, who was overwhelmed, happened to look over her shoulder, to see her friend. “Ah, King!” she ran over to him and greeted him. “Hey King Knight, Shovel said you were being freed today, so I decided to walk home with you!” “Oh! Well, um… thank you.” King said, surprised. “Well, lead the way, your majesty.” That sentence perked King Knight up. “Then follow me, my lady!” Scout happily obeyed, as she followed the marching knight, leaving the villagers alone.

“...and I told him, at least I don't need a mountain of make-up to look somewhat presentable!” laughed King, Scout laughing along shortly. “Man, King, if making comebacks was an art, you’ve mastered it!” King scoffed at her reply, “I'm sure it is an art, dear Scout!” They walked in silence for a little while, until Scout asked him something that piqued his interest. “Do you want to know a secret?” “Always!” “Okay, just don't tell any other person…” Heh, was going to tell Mole and Plague, they aren't human, so they didn't count- “That includes a certain mole and crow too.” Scout added. Darn it. “Anyway, Shield told me that Polar Knight is her father…” Scout revealed. Wait, that was the big secret?! Of course he didn't know that, but still… “Yeah, Shield says that makes them a target… so he is kinda my grandfather I guess…” “Ah, I see.” a disappointed King Knight said, thinking about the old knight. Speaking of old, how was… Suddenly the pain came back to him. His mother would not be happy to see him. “Oh! Is this your house? Is that your mom?” He looked ahead to see his home, and his mother hanging laundry up to dry. No turning back now. Finally they made it to the house and approached the old lady. “Hi!” Scout said, trying to get her attention. The lady turned to investigate the voice, to see her son and… a girl? “Well hello there, you two!” King’s mom greeted them. “Dear, who is this?” His mom turned her gaze to him, his heart began to pound. “U-um...this is Scout...” King’s mom gasped “Why, hello Scout! So nice to finally meet you! Thank you for saving my son and his friends, dear. Please, come inside!” King’s mother gestured towards the cottage. Scout went inside along with King’s mother. But King stayed there staring at the house, Scout noticed his odd behavior and called out to him “King, aren't you coming inside?” Then his mother noticed this statement, and went to the door.

“King, come inside please.”

“I-” he tried to replied.

“King! Be reasonable, and-”

“LOOK, I’M SORRY, OK!”

King fell to his knees, tears dripping out of his helm. “I'm sorry that I betrayed everyone, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done wrong, and I'm sorry for being your son!” King Knight bawled out, head bowed. His mother was confused, where did that last apology come from? Then she remembered the confrontation she had with her son, she remembered one of the last things she said…

_“Sometimes, I wish you were never my son at all!”_

So, her words did get through her son, she made a terrible mistake, didn't she? She walked to her crying son and kneeled down… and gave her son a hug. This action confused King Knight, so he looked up to see his mother's face tears in her eyes. “I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you, my son. I'm glad to call you my son, my handsome king…” King stared at her for a few seconds, then hugged her back. “I forgive you mother, and I'm sorry for everything too…” “Silly! You don’t have to apologize twice! And I forgive you dear!” 

“Hey, um…” the family turned around to see Scout standing in the doorway, awkwardly. Both realizing, she saw the whole episode. “ I don’t mean to interrupt, but something smells like its burning…” King’s mother gasped. “Oh, my pie!” She ran into the house to save the pie. King got up as well and went to Scout. “Sorry you had to see that…” “Hey, no big deal. We have family drama at our house as well.” Scout admitted. King went inside ushering Scout in, to enjoy a nice pie, with King’s mother, even if it was burnt a little.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hope you liked it! I like to think King Knight made up with his mother after Shovel of Hope, so that is why I written this story. Also I heard a theory that Shield's father was Polar Knight. Which is why Shovel treats Polor like a friend, and possibly why he joined the Order. Alright, here's a teaser for my last short story, the title of it:
> 
> Cheer Up, Scout!
> 
> See you in the last short story!


End file.
